Arturia Pendragon Alter
This page contains information about Arturia Pendragon Alter in Fate/Another V 1.2O. Innates Mana Shroud *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Increases mana regen by 100% to allies within 800 range near Dark Saber.'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Adds 20 additional armor) **'Special:' Reflects 25% melee physical damage back at the attacker as magic damage with attribute. Release Darkness *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Dark Saber releases her magical energy in 5 waves, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies by 40% for 0.4s.'' **'90(150)' damage per wave, 630'(1050)' total **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved Ferocity increases damage per wave to 150. **'Additional Details:' The last few waves will be released slower than the first few. Skills Recklessness *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Dark Saber's attack, attack speed and move speed temporarily, and causes Dark Saber's attacks to reduce enemy armor for one second.'' ***Lv 1: Boosts attack by +20%, attack speed by +5%, movement speed by +3%, Reduces armor by '''2' ***Lv 2: Boosts attack by '+40%', attack speed by '+10%', movement speed by '+6%', ''Reduces armor by '''4' ***Lv 3: Boosts attack by '+60%', attack speed by '+15%', movement speed by '+9%', ''Reduces armor by '''6' ***Lv 4: Boosts attack by '+80%', attack speed by '+20%', movement speed by '+12%', ''Reduces armor by '''8' ***Lv 5: Boosts attack by '+100%', attack speed by '+25%', movement speed by '+15%', ''Reduces armor by '''10' **'Duration:' 11/12/13/14/15 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Mana Blast (Each cast of Recklessness summons an Orb. Has a 35% chance of getting a second orb, and a 25% chance of getting a third orb) **'Additional Details:' Dispelled by purge effects and Rule Breaker. Armor reduction is applied before the damage. Mana Burst *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **Dark Saber releases her magical energy, dealing damage to nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 390 damage ***Lv 3: 480 damage ***Lv 4: 570 damage ***Lv 5: 660 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.75 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 (500) **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Increases area of effect by 200 and adds 5/10/15/20/25% attack and movement speed slow depending on Mana Burst Level, duration of 1.5 seconds), Mana Blast (Releases all Orbs, dealing damage. Only deals up to 7 Orb's worth of damage. One Orb is 150 damage. Orbs travel at 400 movement speed.) **'Special:' Orbs will only be released when an enemy Hero is within 500 range. **'Additional Details:' Orbs automatically lock on to enemies caught within Mana Blast. Vortigern (Botigun) *'Mana Cost: '''400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey: E **Dark Saber focuses her mana onto the blade and swings it in an arc to strike all her foes in front of her. Stuns enemies for 0.3(0.8) seconds and deals less/more damage depending on where in the arc enemies were hit.' ***Lv 1: '''470 (570)' damage ***Lv 2: 540 (640) damage ***Lv 3: 610 (710) damage ***Lv 4: 680 (780) damage ***Lv 5: 750 (850) damage **'Range: '''600 **'Cast Time:' 0.15 second then a 0.4 second pause time. **'Cooldown: 27 seconds. **'Upgrade: 'Improved Ferocity (Adds 100 damage and changes stun to 0.8 second.) **'Special: '''Deals less/additional damage depending on the slash duration. **'Additonal Info: Slash does a 240 degree arc starting from the left of Dark Saber and finishes to the right of Dark Saber. Start of the slash deals 0.85x while the end of the slash deals 1.2x damage with damage scaling between the two varrying on the duration of the slash. Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that walk into its path. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 2: 1250 (1550) damage ***Lv 3: 1600 (1900) damage ***Lv 4: 1950 (2250) damage ***Lv 5: 2300 (2600) damage **'Range:' 1800 (2100) **'Cast Time:' 3.25 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Black Light - Dark Excalibur (Adds 300 damage and 300 range) **'Additional Details:' Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit twice. Attributes Improve Mana Shroud *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Increases Mana Shroud's armor bonus to 20, Increases Great Magic to A Rank(25%), Increases Mana Burst's AoE by 200 (total 500), Increases damage of Max Mana Burst(Combo) by 200. Adds an attack and movement speed slow to Mana Burst (5 x Level of Mana Burst) 5/10/15/20/25%) with a duration of 1.5 seconds.'' Mana Blast *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Each orb increases movement speed by 10.'' **''Allows Dark Saber to summon an Orb by using Recklessness. Has a 35% chance of getting another orb, and a 25% chance of getting another orb. All orbs are 150 damage.'' ***''Up to 7 Orbs may be released at once, and it will only lock-on to heroes within 500 range.'' ***''Orbs move at 400 speed when released, allowing most heroes to outrun them.'' Improved Ferocity *'Stats Required:' 11 **''Gives Vortigern (Botigun) 100 additional damage and causes it to stun enemies for 0.5 seconds. Increases Release Darkness' damage per wave to 150.'' Black Light - Dark Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Increases Vortigern (Botigun) cast speed by 50%. Increases Dark Saber's attack by 50 and grants her a 20% chance to do 400 extra damage on attacking. Increases the damage and range of Excalibur by 300.'' Max Mana Burst(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Recklessness (Q), Release Darkness (F) and Mana Burst (W) within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Dark Saber deals magical damage equivalent to her maximum mana (+200) in an area of 1500. Bypasses B Scrolls.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud Increases damage by 200. Category:Servants